This invention is related to a rotary switch assembly having two positions, and in particular relates to a two-position rotary switch assembly which is readily mounted in an apertured panel.
This invention is designed to provide a two-position rotary switch which is quick and easy to assemble and which can be readily mounted in an apertured panel.
A further object of this invention is to provide a two-position rotary switch which has a combined capability of serving as an electrical switch and as an engine choke-off device for internal combustion engines.
A further object of this invention is to provide a two-position switch having four parts which can be assembled together quickly to provide an inexpensive, high-quality switch.